Charmed: MxS Season 1
by lovemet123
Summary: The First season of Charmed: MxS Series
1. Here Comes The Magic (1)

A/N: I put regular last names just because I see them as actors.

Charmed: MxS Series Ep.1: Here Comes The Magic

"WOHH" Luigi screamed as he dodged another fireball. The Mario Bros. were having another day of saving Peach from Bowser. While Mario was battling Bowser, Luigi was running from fireballs, bullet bills, goombas, bomb-oms, koopas, koopa troopas, and hammer bros. carrying a bottle of powers. "Why do they want this blue stuff so bad?" Luigi askes. As he turns on the corner, he bumps into a wall, dropping and breaking the glass. When the enemies see the blue gas of power floating, they ran off, screaming. "Woh." Luigi said. He then saw a piece of paper, picked it up, and saw words written in latin. He couldn't figure out what the writing said for he wasn't good at reading latin. Then, the blue gas started floating away. Luigi followed it.

- at the battle -

"Thanks for saving me, Mario" Peach said. "But, it's not over yet." Mario and Peach turned to see that Bowser was still there. "Give up, Bowser. You will never win as long as Mario's around." Peach yelled. The Blue Gas entered the room with Luigi behind it. The went around Mario and he gasped as he inhaled it. "Mario, are you ok?" Luigi asked worryingly. With his eyes still closed, he relaxed himself and said "Yeah, I'm fine." When he opened his eyes, the pupils turned from an innocent blue to an evil red in the color of blood "Bowser, give up. You can never defeat me." Mario growled. Luigi and Peach looked at Mario worryingly. He's never sounded so mad before. As if he sensed it, Mario turned around, got into fighting stance, and faced the hammer bro behind him. Mario had felt some energy in his hand, but when he got to his fighting stance, the energy was let out, and it blasted the hammer bro backwards. The hammer bro smacked into a wall headfirst. Everyone was in shock. Bowser took this opportunity to take Peach again. "Ah?! Mario, Luigi!" "Hey" Luigi yelled. Bowser was gone. "Mario, Bowser just took the princess, why didn't you stop him?" Luigi wondered. Mario ran to the koopa. "What just happened?" Mario asked. He then took the hammer bro's hard cap, and blood showed. The hammer bro wasn't breathing. Luigi looked at Mario, confused and worried. "...I...I...I killed him. He's dead. I killed him." Mario said. The Mario Bros looked at each other, Mario in pain and guilt, Luigi in confusion and wonder.

_Love Split Love's "How Soon Is Now", the original theme song to Charmed, starts._

Staring:

_Mario Maldonado_

_Luigi Maldonado_

_Sonic Loving-Maldonado the Hedgehog_

_Sonia Loving the Hedgehog_

_Manic Loving-Maldonado the Hedgehog _

_Miles "Tails" Prower-Titan_

_Knuckles Titan_

_Peach Toadstool_

_Amy Rose_

_Sally Acorn_

_Thomas Kamek_

_Kamy Koopa_

_*Truper Keith the Koopa Troopa (My Own Character) _

_and Bowser Allen_

_The theme ends._

* * *

><p>Mario walked out of Bowser's Castle, devastated from the death of the Hammer Bro. Luigi followed his older, yet shorter brother. "Mario...Mario" Luigi called out to him. "Mario, you just let him go!" Mario didn't say a word. "Mario." Still, not a word. "Mario, say something please." Mario stopped and looked at his brother. "There is nothing to say, Luigi." "There's plenty to say, Mario. You growled like a demon dog, your pupils turned red as the blood in our skin out of nowhere, you let Bowser get away with Peach, and, as you keep telling yourself, you killed a Hammer Bro, which was something you've done all your life!" Luigi argued. "Luigi, there is a VERY VERY THIN line between killing someone and knocking them out unconscious!" Mario yelled back. Luigi stopped Mario in his tracks by getting in front of him. "It does not MATTER!" Luigi said with emphasis. "You did all of that just now, right before my eyes! To top it all off, I think you used Telekinesis on the Hammer Bro, which you have never done before!" "Luigi, there is a first time for everything, and that was just my blood boiling and punching him in the stomach with full force. There's no such thing as Telekinesis." "Oh yeah, how do you explain Silver?" "He was using the electrical energy that surged through the gloves he wears." Mario answered with seriousness. "Why are you so worried about the Hammer Bro, anyway? Do you care about them now? Do you think I'm gonna let you leave this world like that? Quiting on everything you belive in?" Luigi interrogated his guilty brother. Mario stopped the ranting Luigi and said "You think I quit? Out of everything we've done, all the hell we've been through, you're just gonna assume that I am gonna quit? Being honest, I don't like the fact the I just murdered a defenseless Hammer Bro who was just following orders, I don't like the fact that that Tyranical lizard-looking fire-breathing son-of-a-bitch always kidnaps that dumbass princess and all of the Mushroom Kingdom puts the pressure on me to save her, and I don't like the fact that this is most of my life, but I do it because if I don't, who will?" Mario asked. Luigi was silent for a moment. He didn't understand why Mario was so angry all of a sudden. He never acted this way. "...I'm sorry, Mario." Mario sighed and said, "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."<p>

- Elsewhere-

"Hey, Hooper, why are you always running and hiding? Are you too scared to come out and fight like a real Koopa?" teased a hammer bro. A koopa troopa was being taunted by two hammer bros. for always running away from the battle field. "Guys, stop it." said the koopa troopa. "What are you gonna do about it?" The hammer bros. kept coming forward as the koopa troopa kept going back, till he was on the edge of a 12 story cliff. "Come on, stop this. This is not funny." "Who said it was funny, wuss? Face it. You're a baby unlike the rest of us adults who fight for our right. You don't belong here." This angered the troopa. He didn't want to be degraded by people like them, so he scream at the top of his lungs, " STOP IT!"

Mario turned his head as his brother talked. "Wait, hold on a minute, Luigi." He silenced his brother and waited. "...What?" Luigi asked worryingly. "I thought I heard something." Suddenly, out of nowhere, an Earthquake began, rumbling with everything on it. "Earthquake!" Luigi yelled.

"Ah! Earthquake!" yelled the hammer bros as they ran for their lives. The earthquake was so massive, the clift that the koopa was on started to crack. The koopa ran for his life, but floor fell from under his feet and he caught on to the ledge that stood from the broken piece that he watched fall. He was a smart koopa. He calculated that the fall was 12 stories high, enough to kill even the stongest koopas and crack the stongest shells. Which meant that if he fell... The koopa was scared. He didn't want to fall, but it didn't look like any one was coming to his rescue. He thought that no one would hear him or just ignore him, but it was worth a try. So, with every bit of his well being, he shouted "HELP!"

* * *

><p>Mario turned his head to where he thought the earthquake came from. "What was that?" Luigi asked. "I don't know, but it feels like it came from there." Mario answered, pointing in the direction he was facing. "How do you know that?" Luigi asked. "I don't. You can't really predict where an earthquake comes from." Mario said. Luigi nodded in agreement as he and Mario rushed to the east. When they got to the sight, Mario saw a koopa troopa hanging onto his dear life on the edge of the cliff. He rushed himself to the cliff and looked down at the koopa. The koopa looked up and said, "Help me, please!" tears of fear and helplessness coming from his eyes faster than the rain that people see as "It's RAINING Cats and dogs out there!" When Luigi saw him, he yelled, "It's a koopa troopa! Why should we help you?" "You try hanging over a cliff 12 stories up in the air, knowing your life is in danger if you fall." "Why didn't I think of that? Oh, that's right, because I already have! Come on, Mario." Mario didn't move, as he was thinking about the Hammer Bro. Mario kneels down, presents his hand, and said "Here, give me your hand." The koopa tried to grab Mario's hand, but the weight that was put on that one tiny area caused the piece to break taking the koopa with it as it fell. Mario heard the koopa screaming as he fell. Mario took a deep breath, braced himself, and with all courage and bravery, jump after the koopa. "Mario!" Luigi yelled. As Mario fell, he pushed his feet up against the wall, bouncing off the wall. He did this repeatedly till he got to the koopa grabbed him and bounced up the wall to safety. The koopa hugged Mario tight. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR SAVING ME!" "OK, OK, geez. You're going squeeze the life out of Mario if you keep that up." Luigi said as he pried the koopa from Mario. "I'm sorry. I'm just very thankful, that's all!" said the koopa troopa. "You're telling me. I'm Mario." Mario introduced himself." "...Mario?" "Yes, the world famous hero." Luigi said. "No, Mario." The Mario bros were confused. "Uh, do I know you?" Mario asked. "Yes, It's me! Truper Keith!" Mario went wide-eyed when he heard that name. "No way!" he said as he smiled. "Yes, way!" Truper said back. "Oh my god!" Mario said as he ran and hugged Truper and Truper hugged him back. "How have you been?" Mario asked "Well, considering that me childhood friend just saving me from the eternal pain and suffering of being smushed to death under a rock, I'm doing fine! You?" "Wait, hold on a second. You know him, Mario?" "Oh, that's right. You guys haven't met before. Luigi, this is Truper Phazonton Kerent Keith. He was my friend in school. Truper, this is my brother, Luigi." "It's nice to meet you, Luigi. Mario has told me a lot about you." Luigi looked suspiciously at the koopa troopa. "How can you trust him, Mario?" "He is a long time friend, even to this day. Sometimes we would send messages to each other through mail and e-mail. If Bowser has a plan, he is the first to let us know about it." Mario said as Truper nodded. "Oh, so he's on our side?" Luigi asked in disbelief. "Yes. He doesn't like the fact that Bowser forced him to be apart of the army. Hard to believe, right?" "Very." Luigi simply said. "So, I thought, if I'm going to be forced here, I would let you guys know what happens once a week just so you can keep track of what is going on!" Truper explained. "Oh! How are you able to do that?" "Mario's smart self told me that taking a laptop was not going to do much, but I found out that where I'm staying is very comfortable and roomy. It also has it's own wireless router in there so we can use the internet. I was so glad to have taken my laptop because now you guys can keep up with what's going on at the camp." "Don't they check you to make sure you aren't doing anything against Bowser?" Luigi asked. "Not really. They allow privacy because if they are on to us too much, we are not going to want to stay here. Besides, Bowser has no interest in what we are doing on the internet. He just wants us to fight with him." "but why does he not keep up with the internet?" Luigi asked. "I wondered that too. Then I walked in a lodge at the wrong time. That was when I figure out why." Luigi thought for a moment, then realized what it was. "OK. I understand now." "Anyway. I go to go. Talk to you later, Mario, and thanks again." Truper finished as he left. "I never thought I'd say this about a koopa, but he seems nice." "Well, let's be thankful that he's on our side." Mario reminded. "What is more important is that we still need to figure out how we are going to get the princess back." "How? We have no idea where she is." Luigi shouted. "We'll figure it out somehow. We always do, don't we?" Mario said with a smirk as the brother left for home.<p>

-5 Hours later-

Luigi goes out for a walk to the city, hoping to give his brother some rest before they go out again. "I hope that we find our answer soon. Who knows what that monster could be doing to the princess." Luigi turns the corner and bumps into someone, causing both to hit the ground. "Ah, Sorry for bumping into you." the stranger apologized. "No need to apologize. It was my bad." Luigi began. He looked up and recognized the stranger immediately. "Sonic?" The hedgehog turned to Luigi at the sound of his name. "Luigi?" They were stunned to see each other. "Oh my god. It's been such a long time. How have you and Mario been?" "Just fine up until recently. Bowser got away with the princess again." Luigi tells him. "Oh, he's still after Blondie? Doesn't he know that she doesn't feel the same?" Sonic asked, taunting Bowser's 'crush' on the princess. "Apparently not. I swear that koopa can't hear a thing with those horns in his ears." Luigi commented. "Or do you think that his big head feels that he has an ego that says, 'I'm good enough for her.' He can't read the signs so he must be blind." "Well, he is pretty old. 32 years can be life threatening if you're in Bowser's position." Luigi continued. "When do you think he will finally realize he's no match against Mario as far as her love goes?" Sonic commented still teasing Bowser about the love he probably won't ever get. "I don't know, but Mario doesn't like the princess like that anymore, or at least that's what he told me. He just wants to be friends." "What? He's just going to friend zone her? But he had a once in a lifetime chance to be with someone that likes him, despite her beauty and royalty." Sonic complained. "Yeah, but he feels that if he ever went in that direction, one day he would be corrupted like Bowser because he would become a king and start turning into a tyrant. I tried to tell him that it would never happen, that he would be fine, but he said his mind is made up. So I didn't bother him about again. Besides, he still feels that the right person is still looking for him. He doesn't want to rush his love life." Luigi explained. Sonic looked at him with a blank expression. "He can't be serious. He must be crazy to be thinking like that." "No, He's not crazy. The things he does are crazy...and speaking of things getting crazy, what do you think of telekinesis?" Luigi asked. "I don't think it's bad of a power. Silver really puts it to good use." Sonic answered. "Then, this would be a good time to tell you-" Sonic made an annoyed face. "Oh no, what happened?" "I'm just about to tell you. Mario doesn't believe in telekinesis. He thinks it's just electrical energy surging through the body. What's worst is that I think he used it on this Hammer Bro and he's guilty about it." "Wait, Mario using telekinesis? Is that even possible?" Sonic wondered. "Apparently, as Mario had put it for me earlier, 'There's a first time for everything.' He says he punched the guy, but that Hammer Bro was nowhere near him. Could you please come take a look?" "Luigi, as interesting as it sounds, I have no interest in solving a paranormal mystery. I got to go. Have some errands to run." Before Sonic could leave, Luigi grabbed his arm, making Sonic look into his eyes. "Sonic, something is wrong with Mario. I need your help. I would like to think that you would be willing to help out a friend, especially since that friend is a widely known hero who, I'm sure, has saved your life before." Sonic stared at Luigi for a moment. He wasn't sure that there was anything he could do. He has never been in that unexplainable situation before, but Luigi's right. There were numerous times Mario has saved him and he has yet to repay him, so it would be the least he could do. "...(sigh) alright. How long ago did this happen?" "A few hours ago." Luigi answered. "Do you have an address?" Luigi took out a pad, wrote something down, tore it off, and gave it to Sonic. "OK, I'm going home to leave the groceries and finish the errands I have left, and I'll meet you there in an hour." Sonic told Luigi, putting the address in the pocket of his skinny blue jeans. "Alright, but please hurry." Luigi said and left Sonic. Sonic began to think to himself about the predicament he was about to put himself in. 'Telekinesis? That doesn't seem like the Mario I know. The Mario I know doesn't have that power...does he? I guess I'm going to find out in an hour.'

1 hour later

Luigi was pacing back and forth near the front door, hoping for knock. "Luigi? What are you doing?" asked Mario as he came down the stairs. "Mario! You're awake." "Yeah, I am. Now, I'm wondering why you are pacing back and forth." "I'm waiting on someone...where is he? He should be here by now." Luigi said angrily. Mario rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch, awaiting the arrival of Luigi's guest. Finally, after ten minutes, a knock came to the door, Luigi answered it, and there was who Luigi was expecting. "You were supposed to be here ten minutes ago. What happened?" "I got caught up in something, but I'm here now, so don't sweat it." Sonic answered. "Sonic?" Mario got up to take a better look at the blue hedgehog stand right in front of him. "Mario! You're finally awake. How have you been lately?" Sonic asked, greeting his old friend. "Things are not going well. I don't even feel like myself right now, much less five hours ago, but it's a good thing you came to see an old friend." Mario replied with a smile. "Well, conversation isn't the only thing I came here for." Mario looked at Sonic with confusion. "Your brother told me about what happened earlier today. Bummer, huh? Not to worry. You'll get her back here. You always do, but from what Luigi told me, I think you did use telekinesis." "You don't actually believe that, do you?" Mario asked with sincerity. "Well, I know that it couldn't have been blood boiling. It doesn't sound like blood boiling. There's no way anyone could be able to do what you did to that Hammer Bro if it was just blood boiling. If that was the case, I would never have a chance against Knuckles. You know that." Then, another knock came to the door, Luigi answered, and an all too familiar two-tailed kitsune came through the door. "Tails? What are you doing here?" Luigi asked the kit. "I asked him to come along. I told you that I had no interest in paranormal mysteries, but if you were gonna force me into this, then I might as well take a friend with me." "OK, Mario. Roll up the fabric so I can do a physical examination. From there, I can determine what genetic mutation you may have contacted." Tails said. "...Tails, I'm still not used to you talking smart." Mario said with a blank expression. "...Roll up your sleeves so I can see what is wrong with you." Tails translated. Mario looked at Tails for a second, then continued to roll up his sleeves. Tails took one glance at Mario's arm and was horrified at what he saw. "What is that?" Mario looked at his arm and couldn't believe what he was seeing...markings all across the arms. "I don't remember getting a tattoo, especially one of this scale." Mario exclaimed. "These markings. Fire, Water, Wind I think, Ground, Electricity, Ice. These markings are elements. I've never seen anything like it. Give me some time to study this." Tails said, as he took out his pad and begin scribbling down the same drawings. Mario sighed, "This is going to be a long night." Suddenly, a loud bang came from upstairs in the attic. "What was that?" Mario asked, looking at Luigi. "I don't know. I'm going to find out." Luigi said and started up the stairs. Luigi opened the door and saw a gigantic book in the middle of the floor. Luigi has never seen a book that big before. In fact, he doesn't remember that book being anywhere in the house. "Hm...must have came from the roof." Luigi thought, noting the hole in the ceiling, picked up the book, set it on a reading stand. He open the hard cover and saw a styling the he recalled from his classes as Medieval Text. He read the first paragraph:

Hear now the words of the powerful,  
>The secrets we hid in the night.<br>The oldest of gods are invoked here,  
>The great work of magic is sought.<br>In this night and in this hour,  
>I call upon the ancient powers.<br>Bring your power to us,  
>We want the power, give us the power.<p>

Luigi just looked at. It was a strange thing to say. Then out of nowhere, yellow light started shining brightly throughout the house and faded. Unfortunately, Luigi wasn't the only one to notice it. Mario, Sonic, and Tails came up stairs after witnessing the light. "What happened?" Mario asked. "I don't know. I just read this aloud to myself and the house started shimmering and glowing and being all pretty." Luigi said, giving Mario the book. As Mario read it, his facial expression turns from blank to concern. "This is a spell book...as in "the use of magic" spell book. The first page looks like a spell of initiation." Mario explained, then it finally hit him. He turned to Luigi and said, "Wait, you didn't say the spell, did you?" As the Mario Bros. got into an argument, Tails took a look at the book and noticed a slip of paper. He pick it up, unfolded it, and read the message. "I'm sorry. How was I suppose to know something strange would actually happen if I read that aloud. It's not like we are getting powers." Luigi complied. "Actually, you're wrong on that, Luigi." Mario turned to look at Tails. "You do get powers, and not just you. This is a list of people known as the Charmed Ones. You're one of them. So are you, Mario. You too, Sonic. I'm one, Knuckles is one, Manic and Sonia are too!" Tails continued in disbelief at what he was reading. "Charmed Ones? What the hell is that?" Mario asked. "Not what the hell is that, but who the hell is that." Luigi corrected, looking at the book. "According to the book, The Charmed Ones are most powerful magical beings to ever exist. They are a group of wizards and witches that do good, especially vanquish demons, led by the most powerful being in the group, and possibly the universe, The Ultimate Charmed One. This book is to help them become as strong as the legend predicts. A list of the Charmed Ones is in p. 25. The list is to help inform The Magic Community who they should be looking out for. It also tells of the powers The Charmed Ones have and will have when they are stronger."

Charmed One: Power:

Sonic Freeze Time, Molecular Acceleration, Levitation, Wind Power, Guitar Power

Manic Premonition, Levitation, Beat Power

Sonia Telekinesis, Levitation, Piano Power

Miles Tails Prower Enhanced Intelligence, Word Destruction, Wind Power, Carefree Power

Luigi Enhanced Green Fire, Fire Control, Healing, Orbing.

Knuckles Enhanced Fist Power, Earthquake Fist, Volcano Creation, Earth Movement

Silver Enhanced Telekinesis and Levitation, Energy Ball, Electricity Control, Light Power

Shadow Enhanced Chaos Control, Enhanced Chaos Blast, Dark Power

Yoshi Spirit Ball, Levitation, Fire Breath

Bowser Enhanced Fire Breath, Fire Ball, Energy Ball, Fire Finger, Fire Point, Volcano Creation

"Bowser?! Bowser is a Charmed One?!" Tails yelled. "You can't be serious." Mario replied, deadpanned. Tails gave Mario the list, and as always, Tails wasn't lying. "How is Bowser a Charmed One?" Then, Mario read the final person on the list.

Mario (leader) Every power on the list, Willpower, Reviving, Revive Reverse, Water Control, Absorption

"What? I'm the leader? This has to be a joke." Mario stated, but the book was serious. "Great, as if the Koopa King and his Koopa army weren't enough. Now, I got to add demons to my schedule." Mario complained. "Well, not yet at least. You can have some time to prepare for it. The Book says that the life of The Charmed Ones does not start until the first demon is vanquished at any time, any place by one of the witches/wizards listed. So as long as we do not vanquish a demon, we'll be fine, but that also means that demon could appear at any place, any time. Unless you are ready to go after demons, be prepared to run for your life." Luigi stated. "I...I can't believe this." Mario said, astonished by the new information. "Well, believe it, bro cause it's right there in fine print." Luigi told Mario, then he looked at his watch. "Hey, Mario. Don't you have to be at work at 3:00?" Luigi reminded. "Oh shit. I forgot about work. I'll speak to you all later about this. As if things can't get any worse!" Mario exclaim as he walked out the door. Sonic couldn't bring himself to ask Mario, so he asked his brother. "...What's his problem?" "Well, he has work and is an International hero. He just found out that not only is he a magical being, he's the strongest of us and now he is obligated to vanquish demons plus everything else, so he's not exactly gong to be in a happy mood about it." Luigi said. "Well, Let's study the book and we can tell him what we found when he gets back." Tails suggested. "Right." Luigi and Sonic agreed and got down to work.

5 hours later

Mario was sitting at his desk with some paper work that he was filling out. He hated being at his job alone. Every thing just felt strange. Being the only one there working at 10:42 PM. It felt as if the whole world was depending on him at this very moment to finish that paper work. Not that his life wasn't like that everyday, saving the princess from Bowser and all. Still, sometimes he feels and even wished that this wasn't his life, but he was blessed and cursed with it so he'll just have to make due with what little of a normal life he can grasp. Then, a knock came to the door. Mario looked at the time, which showed 10:48. 'Who would be coming at this time of night? Maybe another customer?" Mario thought to himself, looked back down at his papers, kept writing, and said, "Come in" "Excuse me, are you Mario?" He looks up and sees a very tall man with a sinister grin. "Yes, I am." Mario answers as he continues his paper work. "I've heard so many great things about you. How you fight off a king to rescue a princess." The man tells Mario. "Well, you got to do what you got to do for the ones you care about, right?" Mario replies, never looking up from his papers. "So, what can I do for you?" That's when things started to get creepy. "Do you have a brother named Luigi? Do you throw random parties? Has the princess made you tired from saving her all the time? Do you wish you did not have this life?" Mario looked up at the man. How did he know all of that? "Who are you?" Mario asked as he started to get up grabbing a knife. "Hmph, what are you going to do? Kill me with the knife that's under your desk?" 'How did he know that? This guy is different. I know it.' Mario thought as he got up, showing the knife in hand. "Sir, I suggest you leave." Mario told the man, trying to be calm since all Hell hasn't broke loose, yet. "NO! NOT TILL I GET WHAT I CAME FOR!" Yelled the man as he started changing into a monstrous form. Mario couldn't believe what he was seeing."WHERE IS THAT CHAOS EMERALD!" "I'll never give you the location." Mario protested. "If you won't give it to me, then perhaps your brother will be willing to cooperate." The monster threatened. "Don't you dare touch my little brother!" Mario shouted. "Hm, you are going to be a problem later, so I'll get rid of you right now!" The monster concluded, proceeded to make a fireball, and launched it straight at Mario. "Ah!" Mario shouted, putting his hand in front of him, freezing the fireball and the monster. Mario looked at his hands trying to process what just happened. Then he remembered something. "Wait a minute." Mario concluded and flicked his hands, which unfroze time and sent the fire ball back, catching the monster on fire. Mario watched in surprise and confusion. "NNNOOOOOO!" cried out the monster as it vanished. After Mario figured out what happened, he knew he and his friends were in trouble. "...I gotta get the hell out of here!" he said and ran out of the office.

* * *

><p>So what did you the. Please leave a review. I finally started this! XD<p> 


	2. Here Comes The Magic (2)

A/N: I put regular last names just because I see them as actors. I don't own anyone except Truper.

Charmed: MxS Series Ep.1: Here Comes The Magic

Luigi continued to flip through the pages, understanding every piece of information in each page. Some of the information he found fascinating and useful because of the history that book has been through. Something that really fascinated him is that even though they have already-dangerous powers, these powers are growing to be more flexible to the users to the point that they could use them in their own spells, creating new spells or power. Luigi thought about his own powers. Maybe, he can create a power of Heat Control and teach it to Mario, Knuckles, and, if the book is telling the truth, Bowser. All of the different spells and powers the group could conjure up made him smile. They could achieve all of this with time and hard work. Sonic came into the room after get something to eat. "So, did you find something interesting?" "Yeah. Our powers, as dangerous as they already are, are still growing to be more flexible with the user. If you train hard enough, you can use them in any spell for maximum power or use it to create a new power." Luigi answered, excitement filled his voice. "Hmm...sounds like fun." Sonic agreed. "Hey, Sonic. You never told me how good you are with Princess Sally." Luigi remembered. "Well...we were getting there." Sonic replied. "Really?" "Yeah, we have been going at it for 5 weeks now. She makes me really happy." Sonic answered. "Hmm, impressive." Luigi commented. "Thank you. What about you and that Daisy chick?" "...We broke it off." Luigi said with a sad smile. "Oh, sorry. I thought you two were good for each other." Sonic sympathized. "We were, but we lived too far from each other to make it work, and we were on different schedules, so if I wasn't busy, she was. If she wasn't, I was. We just couldn't make it happen." Luigi admitted. "Hmm...I wonder if Mario feels like that about Peach." Tails replied. "No, he seemed pretty firm on the friend zone for him and her." Just then, Mario busted through the door. "Guys, we need to get out of here!" Mario told, showing panic in his voice. "Why? Is the princess that angry with you?" Tails asked. Mario looked at Tails in confusion. "What?" "I knew she'd be upset about it, but I didn't think she go up this scale like that." Tails continued. "What did you say to her?" Sonic asked. "You didn't say anything offensive, did you?" Luigi interjected. Mario looked at all three of them, as if confusion slapped him in the face. "...What you talking about?" "The Princess" Luigi answered. "I haven't even seen the princess. Remember that she was kidnapped, yet again, by my infamous rival and we still have yet to find her?" Mario reminded. "Oh yeah, sorry." Sonic apologized, remembering that Luigi had told him that. "Never mind her. We have bigger things to worry about. A demon attacked me at work." Mario stated. Luigi looked from the book, eyes widened in seriousness from what his brother said. "...You didn't use your powers, did you?' Luigi asked. "Yes, I did. I vanquished the demon before I even knew what was happening." Mario answered. "Oh no. This is bad!" Luigi began. "Why do you think I said for us to get out of here. Come on!" Mario shouted. Luigi grabbed the book and followed Mario along with Sonic and Tails. Mario grabbed his keys, locked the door, and headed for the car. Suddenly, out of nowhere, another monster-like creature appeared. It was about to attack Mario when green fire started to eat away at it, melting into a lava pool in seconds and cooled quickly. Mario looked up to see Luigi's hand in the same green flame. "Come on, Mario, before the rest of the cavalry gets here!" Luigi shouts as he and Mario got in the car. The roar of the red and blue camaro could be heard thousands of miles away, backed out of the driveway with the quickness, and sped off into the distance.

"Let me out!" A voice shouted. It was Princess Peach Toadstool. She has yet again been kidnapped by her enemy and locked up in a cage, as if she was just for show. "Shout all you want." A voice answered. It was Bowser, a ruthless king that wanted everything, including the Mushroom Kingdom, which Peach refuses to give up. "Your precious Mario would ever be able to find you." "That's what you always say!" Peach reminded. "Hmph, this time I'm sure of it." Bowser reassured. "Yeah, right." Peach retorted and sat back down in her cage. "Your gruesomeness. There has been a disturbance in the south part of the field." Kamek report. "Some type of earthquake." "...Kamek...think about how that does anything to us in the slightest. I didn't feel a thing." Bowser replied. "Sir, we have lost 12 men from the earthquake that occurred here today." Kamy added. Bowser sighed and pinched between his eyes. "Send out for more troops!" Bowser ordered. "Yes sir." Kamek and Kamy answered and left.

Mario arrived at a place he was most familiar with. It was the home of Sonic and friends. Knuckles and Sally came out to greet them. "Mario! Long time, no see!" Knuckles said as he and Mario fistbumped. "I know. I've been busy. Hello, princess Sally." Mario greeted. "Hi, Mario. Didn't come with your princess?" Sally asked. "She's not my princess. We are just friends." Mario started. "He friendzoned her." Sonic interjected. "Oh man. She must really be taking it hard." Sally concluded. "No, she's fine being friends, and she didn't come because she was kidnapped by Koopa." Mario continued. "Again? Doesn't he know when to quit?" Sally asked. "Apparently not, since he is still doing it." Mario answered. "Well, you're in luck, Mario. I just pinpointed his location. Someone sent me coordinates and I typed it into the computer to send through the satellite signal. A picture was sent back and, sure enough, there are koopa troops there." Tails told Mario and handed him a map. "Truper, you're a real pal!" Mario thought to himself "This map should get you there." "Alright, come on, Luigi. Thanks, Tails!" Mario shouted as the bros ran for the location.

Mario and Luigi came through the door and ran past every koopa that came at them, as usual. Finally, they got to the throne room. "Mario!" Bowser bellowed out. Peach was right. Mario would find them eventually. "Give back the princess." Mario demanded. "In your wildest dreams. You are going to have to get through me." Bowser replied. "Why, Bowser? Why do you continue to go after something that will always be out of your reach?" Luigi asked, hoping the koopa would give it some thought about how pointless it was. "Heh, wouldn't you like to know. I kidnap her for one reason and one reason only. To take over the mushroom kingdom and make her my beautiful bride!" Bowser shouted with excitement. "Guess we really have to do this again." Mario said, and he started off to Bowser. Luigi went for the princess. He was able to get her down safely. "Thank you, Luigi. You and Mario for coming to save me. "Don't worry, princess. It's not like we have anything better to do." Luigi responded.

Bowser put up much of a fight this time. Mario was getting tired, but there were no signs of exhaustion for the king of koopas. "You look tired. Why don't I help you rest?" Bowser said, and ran up to Mario. He balled his fist and shot it straight for Mario, but out of sudden surprise, Mario caught the incoming punch and flanged its owner to the wall. Bowser shook his head and turned back to Mario. He then began to shoot out fire. Mario dodge all attempts of being burned. He finally got up the speed and gave the last blow, flipping Bowser over on his shell. "DAMN YOU MARIO!" Bowser screeched. Mario and Luigi left him, taking the princess with them.

"Thank you, Mario. Luigi. You have save me more times than I can count." Peach said. "You're welcome, princess." Luigi responded. Mario didn't say a word. He nodded at the comment and walk off, in the direction of his home. "...Is Mario alright?" "Kinda. His life has gotten...a little complicated, but he can handle it. Anyway, we must go!" Luigi said, bid her farewell, and caught up with Mario. "Bro...you alright?" Luigi ask. Mario stopped the both of them, turned to Luigi and said, "I'm not sure. I don't know how I feel about it yet...but hopefully...some good could come out of it." Mario finished as he and Luigi started off again for home.

* * *

><p>So what did you the. Please leave a review. I finally started this! XD<p> 


End file.
